Born Normal
by ghibli22
Summary: Everyone knows that Lovino Vargas is not a normal student. He's violent and a loner-avoid at all costs. So what on earth is Antonio thinking by volunteering to tutor the boy? High School AU. Spamano, Hints at a few others but nothing major.
1. Chapter 1

"Antonio…"

Head in his hand Antonio gazed across the cafeteria, completely preoccupied.

"Antonio?"

He blinked. This was really a mystery.

"Hey! Antonio!"

Snapping out of his thoughts Antonio looked around, "Huh? What?"

"Damn, Antonio! Pay attention while the awesome me is speaking!" Gilbert complained, taking an aggressive bite from his jell-o cup, "I was talking about the Gilbird!"

"Oh… uh, sorry Gilbert. I was just thinking."

"Oo, that's a first one for you," Francis crooned, his arm slipping across the Spanish student's shoulders, "And you were staring quite intently across our fair eatery. So what, or who, is the object of your attention?"

Antonio gestured with his thumb, "That guy sitting alone over there. Is he a new student? I don't remember seeing him before."

The other two looked in the direction their friend was pointing and glanced at each other.

"Dude, where have you been for the last eight years?" taking another bite, Gilbert leaned back in his chair, "That's Feliciano Vargas's brother."

"He has a brother?" Antonio asked, clearly confused.

"Mm-hm. Now bow down to my all powerful wisdom- OW! Francis, what the hell was that for?!"

"Because you are neither powerful nor wise, _mon ami_," the Frenchman replied, moving his arm back around Antonio's shoulder, "And I know more in this situation then you do."

Gilbert grumbled but didn't protest any further.

"The one sitting under the figurative 'dark cloud' over there is Lovino Vargas. He and his brother transferred to this school system about eight years ago when their grandfather, their sole guardian, got a job as the principle here in the high school."

"Really? How come I never noticed?"

Francis shook his head, "Because you never notice these things. Like just now Gilbert stole your jell-o cup."

"What?" he looked and sure enough there was Gilbert, munching away on the green gelatin. He grinned.

"You snooze you loose!"

Antonio shrugged, "You can have it. Well, what else?"

Sighing Francis leaned back, his hand slipping a bit down Antonio's uniform, "The only person he ever talks to is his brother. He has a violent tendency, swears as much as he speaks, and it's almost certain that he's bulimic."

"Bulimic?"

"You know," Gilbert elaborated, his mouth full of jell-o, "stick your fingers down your throat so you throw up? To loose weight and shit? At some point in the day almost every day, Lovino goes into the bathroom and upchucks."

Francis nodded in agreement, "But why the sudden interest, Antonio?"

"Oh, I don't know," he replied, looking over his shoulder at Lovino, "He seemed kind of lonely to me."

"Take my awesome advice: leave it," waving his spoon in the air the albino went on, "Why talk to Mr. Violent-Hermit over there when you have us?"

"Hmm… I guess your right."

"Of course I'm right! Now give me that jell-o Francis!"

"Will you just take it already? No one else at this table but you likes it."

"Yes!"

But even with Gilbert's assurance Antonio couldn't stop his eyes from following Lovino as he walked out of the cafeteria, a hand held up by his mouth and his bag swinging against his hip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the week wore on Antonio noticed that Lovino was in most if not all of his classes. Not that the brunette ever noticed his watching. Whenever Antonio would steal a look at him he would be hunched over his desk, a pencil deftly moving across a piece of paper and his face consumed by concentration. But obviously what he was working on wasn't his studies, as Antonio soon discovered.

"Lovino Vargas to the front of the room, please."

Antonio's ears perked up as he looked away from his math problem and watched Lovino make his way to the teacher's desk. The teacher did not look pleased. Lovino did not look like he cared.

"Young man, you have missed the last fifteen homework assignments. Where are they?"

Lovino shrugged, "I don't have them."

"And why not?"

Silence. The teacher sighed, "Look," he said in a low voice, Antonio's ears straining to hear, "I know that there are circumstances at work here that allow you to slip a little but this is absolutely unacceptable."

_Circumstances?_ Antonio thought, _Oh, because his grandfather's the principal._

"And if you refuse to take your studies seriously I will assign one of your class mates to you as a tutor."

Lovino turned and walked back to his seat while the teacher shook his head and went on grading papers. Antonio looked back at his math problem, writing a 2 after the decimal point and wondering what Lovino had been doing for the entire class time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day it was Antonio's turn to collect the homework. When he got to Lovino's desk he held out his hand expectantly. After the kind of talk yesterday he would have surely done his work. But the boy stared at him, eyes hostile and just _daring_ him to ask for his homework paper. Antonio kept moving.

As he was sitting back down he noticed the teacher shuffling through the papers he had just handed in. A frown set on his face when he got to the last one. Adjusting his glasses he stood up, placing his hands on the desk, "Class, I need someone to help Mr. Vargas with his math work."

"You mean Feliciano?" some student inquired.

"No, I mean Lovino Vargas," he said, gesturing with his hand. The class fell silent, "Now who will volunteer?"

No one raised their hand. Antonio risked a look at Lovino and saw him rolling his eyes.

The teacher's frown deepened, "Come on, I know for a fact that we have some excellent students in this class, as well as students who could really use something to fill up their time. Now who want to volunteer?"

Still no one came forward, "What if I offered two extra credit points on the next test? … Four points?"

Antonio frowned as well. Could Lovino really be so bad? Did no one like him at all?

"Six points, and that's final. If no one will willingly do this I will assign one of you."

A mumble of discomfort swept through the room. There wasn't one person who wanted to be assigned to teach Lovino math.

"I'll do it."

A smile spread over the teacher's face, "Good! Thank you, Mr. Carriedo. And now to continue with yesterday's lesson…"

Bringing his hand down Antonio turned and waved at Lovino. Lovino flipped him off. Turning back to the front he twirled his pencil in preparation for soaking up the day's knowledge.

And the five people who came up to him at the end of class and thanked him weren't disconcerting at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ugh, please excuse the fail title. Its the name of the song that inspired me to write this although this is definitely NOT a song fic. If you want to look it up the artist is Dispatch. _

_So... tell me if you like it, okay? I'm working really hard on this one :3 and there will be regular updates!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey man! Heard you took the suicide mission. Good lu- BEEP!_

_ Mon ami did you happen to hit your head recen- BEEP!_

_ Did you know how awesome I am? Well maybe some of my awesome has rubbed off on you and will protect you from the- BEEP!_

With a sigh Antonio closed his phone. Why did everybody have to be so negative? Adjusting his bag on his lap he looked out the window and watched the buildings fly by. The bus ride was nice enough, but slow and he hoped he wouldn't be late to the Vargas's apartment. He wanted to make a good impression after all.

When he finally got there it was 12:45, five minutes later then he had planned to be there. Inwardly cursing the lack of an elevator he rapped his knuckles against the white wooden door. Almost instantly it opened.

"Mr. Carriedo! Lovely to see you! You've been staying out of trouble, I assume?"

Antonio could only nod at the overbearing presence of the principal, "Y-yes sir."

Mr. Vargas let out a laugh, "Relax, kid. I'm only the principal inside school grounds. Outside I'm a man, a grandfather, and a real-estate agent. Call me Remus."

Smiling Antonio walked in, "Alright then."

"Hi, Antonio!"

His head swiveling around his eyes landed on Feliciano. He was sitting at a table working his hands around a lump of clay, "Hi. Nice to see you, Feliciano."

"Hmm?" Closing the door Remus stepped farther into the room, "You two know each other as well?"

"Just in gym class," Feliciano replied, deftly making a handle to his creation, "Antonio can run really fast!"

"Really? What's your mile time?"

Antonio rubbed the back of his head, trying to remember, "About 7… 20 I think?"

Remus seemed impressed, "That's a good time! But you're not here to talk about gym class. You're here for…"

"Math," he finished.

"Ah, right. LOVINO!" he called, "Your math partner is here!"

"SCREW YOU!" came the answer from down the hall.

Antonio blinked. Well, that wasn't very welcoming.

"That means you can go right ahead!" Remus said, grinning, "His room is the second on the right."

Nodding he tightened his grip on his bag and walked down the hall, stopping in front of the aforementioned door. He knocked lightly, "Um… Lovino?"

"If I tell you to die in a ditch somewhere and have wolves eat your bastard face will you go away?"

"Probably not."

"Shit," and with that the door opened, revealing a plain room with a bed, desk and window seat. Lovino glared at him for a second before marching in and sitting on the light yellow cushions of the seat, "Lets get this over with, asshole."

Smiling Antonio bounced in, swinging the door shut, "By the way, I'm Antonio."

"And I don't give a shit. Now tell me stuff I won't listen to and get out."

His resolve faltered but only for a moment. Sitting on the bed he pulled out a text book, a few sheets of paper and a calculator, "Alright, lets start with right triangle trigonometry," he drew a few triangles on the paper and labeled the angles, "This one is a 30-60-90 and this is a-"

"Um…"

Antonio looked up, "What? Am I going too fast?"

"No, you bastard! I'm not an idiot!" Lovino's hand moved up around his mouth for a second before he put it behind his head to make it look like he was stretching, "I just have to go to the bathroom. So," getting up he hurried across the room, "I'll be back and don't touch anything or I'll rip your goddamn head off!"

"Okay Lo-" the door slammed closed, "…vino."

While he waited Antonio looked around. From what he had heard about Lovino's reputation it wasn't anything like he expected. The walls were a sort of darker off-white color, and the only things in the way of decoration were the bookshelf above the desk and a picture of the ocean next to the door. Antonio hummed to himself, drawing a few more triangles on the sheet. Next door he heard the toilet flush and a minute later Lovino came back in, rubbing at his face with his sleeve.

He grinned, "Ready?"

"Like hell," Lovino spit back, but took a seat anyway.

"Okay then. Like I was saying this is a 30-60-90, and this is-"

Once again he was cut off, "45-90-45. Yeah I know. Move on already."

Raising an eyebrow Antonio said nothing and continued, "Well, to find this value here you have to use-"

"Tangent. Sine divided by cosine. Sine of 90 is 1, cosine of 90 is 0. Look, I get all of this stupid math stuff. So go home, I don't need your help."

"But then what about your work?"

"I don't bother."

Antonio pondered this for a second, "How about this then. Since I'm supposed to be tutoring you, I come over when I'm supposed to and you start to do your homework. We don't have to study, and the teachers are happy and don't bug you anymore."

Lovino scowled at him, "And why do you have to keep hanging around?"

"Because your grandfather is the principal and he'll tell the math teacher if I'm not coming anymore."

"…Dammit," Lovino pressed his face into the glass, "You're damn annoying."

"Really? I've never noticed…"

Rolling his eyes Lovino scanned the street below, thinking. There were only a few cars out, and a couple walking a dog together.

"Fine, I'll do it. Now get out of here before I smash your head into my window."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so life continued. Lovino started turning his homework in and Antonio went over every three days. When he was there they wouldn't talk much; Antonio would sit on the bed and Lovino on the window seat. Of course, if there was any chatting it was always Antonio who started it.

"So how come you don't talk to anyone?"

"None of your business."

Thus the second visit ended.

"But don't you talk to your brother?"

"Yes. Just him. When he's not hanging around that stupid potato bastard. And if you shut up I might consider not punching you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time the sixth visit came around, they had moved onto slightly cheerier topics.

"So what's your favorite food, Lovino?"

"What the hell is it to you?"

"I'm just curious," he replied, pulling his legs up under him.

"If I tell you will you shut up?"

Antonio nodded his head.

"Fine. Tomatoes."

"Mine too!"

"Shut up!"

For the rest of the duration Antonio kept his mouth shut.

"Time's up, tomato bastard. Get out of here before I smash your head into my window."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how goes the tutoring, _mon cher_?" Francis whispered into his ear at lunch. Antonio had been going to Lovino's for about a month now, and no one in the school could believe that he was still alive.

"Fine I guess, Francis. Why?"

"Because we worry about you, Antonio!" Gilbert cut in, wrapping an arm around Antonio's neck, "And you're tutoring the school psychopath."

"Now, now Gilbert. Dare you forget that Belarusian beauty?"

"Okay, psychopath #2."

"Guys he's honestly not that bad."

"Oh yeah?" Gilbert gestured over his shoulder, "Then why's he got a black eye?"

"What?!"

Antonio turned and sure enough there was Lovino, sitting alone at his usual table, his left eye swollen and bruised. Grabbing his things he stood and hurried over, "Lovino, what happened?"

The other student scowled up at him, the black eye making him seem much more menacing then usual, "Wouldn't you like know, tomato bastard."

"Come on, Lovino. Tell me."

"NO!" Rising, Lovino slammed his hands on the table, attracting the attention of the whole cafeteria, "I don't need your goddamned pity! So take it somewhere else; I'm sure there's a kitten in a tree somewhere that could use a guy like you!"

Lovino's bag rattled as he threw it over his shoulder, and ran out of the cafeteria. Antonio gaped at the spot where he used to be standing then tore after him. On his way he picked up scraps of conversations.

_"Did you see that? Can you…"_

_ "I swear that Lovino Vargas is insane…"_

_ "Antonio is tutoring him right? How dare he…"_

_ "What a little bitch…"_

Luckily Antonio was able to make it out in time to see Lovino heading towards the roof. Following him up, he opened the door slowly to see Lovino leaning on the railing, looking down at the ground. In the sunlight his bruise seemed to stand out even more.

"Lovino?"

"Go away, jackass. Otherwise I'm going to punch you."

Ignoring the threat Antonio walked forward, placing his bag next to Lovino's, "I won't tell anyone how you got it."

Lovino eyed him. He smiled. Lovino sighed, resigned to the fact that he wasn't going anywhere. Not at all happy about it but resigned nonetheless.

"I will always protect my brother. If I didn't protect him he couldn't survive the trip home, much less life. So he gets mugged, I beat up the guy who did it, he comes back with friends. End of story. Bye."

With that he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, the contents rattling again. Antonio pondered this for a moment, "But you don't have to right? I'm sure Feliciano could-"

"Look, tomato bastard," Lovino whirled to face him again, "I protect him. That's what I do. I know it's too complex for you brain to comprehend but after that there's nothing, okay? So just leave it alone."

And with that he turned and walked back downstairs. The sky roared, and Antonio looked up just as the first raindrop fell.


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino stared at him, "What did you just call me?"

"Lovi. Isn't it cute?" Antonio replied with a smile, "I came up with it own my own!"

"Where the hell do you get around calling me nicknames?!"

Once again they were sitting in Lovino's room, doing nothing in a companionable silence. Until Antonio had broken it of course.

"Well, I call Gilbert 'Gil' sometimes. And sometimes he and Francis will call me 'Tony'," Antonio looked up at the ceiling as if he were pondering the workings of the universe, "So can't friends give each other nicknames?"

Still staring, Lovino finally turned his head away to look out the window, pressing his bruise against the glass, "Idiot. Who ever said I was your friend. Or that I wanted to be!"

"But we are, right?" he inquired, tilting his head to the side. Taking Lovino's non-answer as a yes, he grinned and took up a place on the window seat himself. Lovino scowled at him but didn't say anything about the invasion of his personal space, "If you want you can come up with a nickname for me too!"

"Tomato bastard…" Lovino mumbled in response.

"See, Lovi? That's a kind of nickname!" Lovino rolled his eyes, "And that means that we're," he grabbed Lovino's hand holding it firmly in his own, blissfully unaware of the miniscule blush that was spreading across the student's cheeks, "friends. Okay?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At lunch the next day Lovino's jaw was decorated purple by another nasty bruise. As he walked to his usual seat students turned to look, then turned to each other and started talking about it. Antonio watched Lovino as he sat down, a scowl set into his face as usual, ate his sandwich and walked out again. Apologizing to Gilbert and Francis, he quickly left as well, hurrying up to the roof again.

His face fell when he realized that Lovino wasn't there. He thought for sure that Lovino would be-

"What the hell are you doing up here?" Came a voice from behind him. He turned and there was Lovino, wiping at his mouth with the back of his sleeve. Antonio smiled.

"Hi, Lovi! I just wanted to see how you were doing!"

"My ass," Lovino replied walking past him and sitting against the railing, taking out a pad of paper and pencil from his bag, "I told you that I don't need your pity. So jerk off."

"But Lovi…" walking over he sat down across from Lovino, "I don't want you to get hurt. You're my friend."

Drawing an angry line across the page Lovino glared at him, "I never asked to be your friend! You have no idea what my life is like! All I need to do is protect Feliciano and I'll be fine!"

"Lovino…" he reached forward, placing a hand on Lovino's cheek. The boy blushed but didn't move, "I worry about you. Isn't that alright? Isn't that what friends do?"

"I… I…!" Suddenly Lovino stood, stuffing his supplies into his bag. Without a word he ran across the surface of the roof, not even taking the time to look back. Antonio sighed, stretching as he climbed back to his feet. Surely there must be some way to get through to Lovino…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lovi!"

Antonio practically bounced into Lovino's room, closing the door behind him. The Italian was in his usual seat by the window, staring out at the rain trickling down the glass.

"Lovino," he said, walking over, smile plastered to his face, "I got you something~!"

For a second Lovino looked at him and then turned away, "Like I care."

"Come on, Lovi. Guess what it is!"

"Something that will keep me away from you," he deadpanned.

"Nope!" Antonio shook his head, "Here!"

He held out a plastic container. After a bit Lovino took it and opened the lid, glancing inside, "Tomatoes?"

"Yep. Cherry tomatoes," he sat down next to Lovino, swinging his legs against the window seat, "You told me that tomatoes were your favorite food. I grew these myself! I don't have any room for the bigger plants but these are just as good!" he watched as Lovino rolled his eyes, "Well?"

"Well what, tomato bastard?"

"Aren't you going to try one?"

Sighing Lovino picked one out, sinking his teeth into the flesh. He chewed thoughtfully, then popped the other half into his mouth, "I guess they're okay."

"Really? I'm glad!"

"Why?" Lovino asked, eating another, "Its not like it matters."

"Well… I guess I like seeing you happy!"

"…Because?" Antonio felt himself at the end of Lovino's stare. He put his head on his hand, thinking about it.

"I… I'm not really sure…"

Antonio watched as Lovino sighed again, turning his head to gaze out the window. Why did he care so much? Why was he bothered when Lovino was in a bad mood? After all, they had only known each other for… three months? Wait, it had been three months already? He hadn't even noticed the time go by. It was kind of weird. But… kind of not weird. Seeing and being around Lovino was just something he had gotten used to. And he did really did care about him. After all he was-

As he was thinking this Lovino realized he was staring at him, "Wha… what are you looking at, jackass?"

"You're cute…" the words slipped out before Antonio even realized he had said anything. His eyes widened, and Lovino's face turned as red as the tomatoes he held in his hand. Had he really just said that?

"Wha-what the hell is that supposed to mean, you-you bastard?!"

"It means I think you're cute, Lovi," there it was, slipping out of his mouth again.

Lovino's face went an even darker shade of red, contrasting with the bruises new and old on his skin. Which only managed to make him look cuter somehow. Antonio paused. He had never thought that before about Lovino. So why now? Mentally shrugging he decided it was probably best to just go with it.

And that 'it' was taking him considerably closer to Lovino's mouth. Lovino looked a bit panicked making him chuckle, if only a little. Slowly he moved closer and, as if instinct had taken over, brushed their lips together. When Lovino didn't move Antonio stopped hesitating, pressing his mouth against the other's more firmly. Lovino's lips were slightly chapped but soft, tasting faintly of the tomatoes he himself had picked just that morning. With careful movements he wound his mouth against the other's lips, smiling when Lovino started to reply in his own fantastic language. It was shy and nervous, lost… and Antonio was happy to lead it deeper and deeper.

Suddenly everything stopped. Lovino pushed him away, eyes wide in his head, "Move!"

"L-Lovi?" Antonio said, worried, "Did… wasn't that okay?"

"Move!" with a violent shove to his shoulder he fell back. Instantly Lovino was up, running out of the room and a hand covering his mouth. Antonio heard the door to the bathroom slam shut as he got back to his feet.

Like Lovino had done earlier he sighed. He really hoped he hadn't done something wrong. It wasn't like he had ever thought about kissing another guy before but with Lovino… it seemed natural. It wasn't like he had anything against that; Francis had been with as many guys as girls in his time after all and Gilbert was dating some Canadian a year ago… Or maybe they were still dating? He couldn't remember. Either way it was just never something he had pictured for himself.

But Lovino… he was so cute.

Laughing to himself Antonio looked around the room. Briefly he wondered if Lovino liked him too but decided it didn't matter. Searching for something to do he picked up a folder off Lovino's desk and started flipping through it. They were all pictures of people. Really good ones too. Could Lovino have drawn all of…

Wasn't that one of their classmates?

Opening the folder more fully he took a better look at the image. Yep, that was Alfred for sure. Same glasses and jacket over his uniform. He looked as if he were speaking, and below a subtitle was carefully etched in black pen.

_That kid… What a freakazoid_.

He flipped the page to the next drawing. There was a group of students, heads all bent together.

_I bet he's on drugs._

_ I heard somewhere that he's bulimic. _

_ Why is he even here? Its not like he fits in._

_ Little jerk._

Another page flip. Arthur talking to the new girl from Seychelles.

_And be sure to stay away from Lovino Vargas. His brother Feliciano is nice if a little hyper but Lovino… he's a pill. Violent too. Stay away from him._

Flip. Flip.

All images of students. All with subtitles reading something or other about Lovino. None of them good.

Flip. Flip.

_Why talk to Mr. Violent-Hermit over there when you have us?_

Antonio stopped, staring in awe and shock at the picture. There was Gilbert, waving his spoon around with jell-o on his cheek. There was Francis, his arm wrapped around his shoulders, agreeing with everything Gilbert was saying. And there he was, looking directly back at himself.

Or maybe looking at Lovino for the first time.

Next door he head the toilet flush. Hurriedly Antonio put the pictures back, closing the folder and sitting on the window seat once more. A few seconds later Lovino came in, his face tired and drawn, "Isn't it about time for you to go?"

"Oh… um, if that's what you want Lovi."

Quickly he gathered his things, putting them with little care into his bag. He left the tomatoes behind. As he walked to the door he felt Lovino's hand on his arm, stopping him from leaving. Antonio looked at him, "Yes?"

"That was okay."

It took a second for Antonio to process exactly what Lovino meant. But when he did a huge smile rolled over his face, "I'm glad, Lovi."

Lovino nodded, letting go of his arm and walking into the room, "Now get out of here before I smash your face into my window."

So Antonio left, walking calmly through the apartment, down the stairs…

And running a fast as he could all the way to the bus stop.

* * *

_I want to say thanks to all the people who alerted/faved/reviewed, esp. those out there who took the time to review. You keep me going out there! :3_


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Antonio woke with a spring in his step and the smile on his face just a bit larger then usual. As fast as he could he pulled out his uniform, ate breakfast and ran outside to the bus stop. And not even the fact that he was twenty minutes early for it could dampen his mood.

All he could think about was Lovino. It seemed amazing to him how he didn't notice he had fallen for the boy sooner. Lovino was just… Lovino was just…

"Cute," he said to himself as the bus pulled up at his stop, "Perfectly cute."

He rode the bus smiling, gazing at the passing scenery like a love-struck fool. Which he was. How could a scowl and someone calling him bastard make him so happy? Maybe he was insane. But if being insane meant he could be with Lovino he would gladly be committed. When he got to the school he looked around for the source of his odd affections, but was immediately swept up by Francis and Gilbert.

"Antonio! How 'bout skipping with us today?" Gilbert questioned.

"Sorry guys," this grin would just not leave his face, "I can't today. I'm in love!"

"Oh really?" enquired Francis, looping his arm around Antonio's neck, "And who is this damsel in distress so determined to take our poor Antonio from us?"

"Lovino Vargas!"

They both fell silent, staring at him. He stared back, "What? Did I get some dirt on my face? I was taking care of my tomato plants this morning so maybe I-"

Gilbert shook his shoulders, "Are you insane? Lovino Vargas?"

Antonio's eyes widened, "Gilbert can you read minds? I was just thinking that I might be insane! That's amazing! Okay, what am I thinking now?"

"Something about tomatoes."

"Wow, you can do it too Francis?"

"Okay, would you shut up?" Gilbert scowled at him. All Antonio could think was that it wasn't as cute as Lovino's… "Lovino Vargas is a violent little son of a bitch! Out of all the people in our school you couldn't have picked _anyone_ else?"

"Frankly I didn't realize you were into guys," Francis stated, scotching a little closer, "You know we could give it a try…"

Antonio shook his head, still oblivious to his friends' confusion and worry, "I don't think I'm into guys. Just Lovi! Oh, I have to go find him! Thanks for reminding me!" And with that he tore off, leaving behind an extremely baffled Francis and Gilbert. Running into the building he looked around, disappointed that he couldn't find Lovino right away. Oh well, he would just have to ask someone.

"Lovino? You mean Lovino Vargas? I don't know where that little bastard is. Hopefully far away from here."

"I don't know, or care where that idiotic shit face is."

"Why should I know? He's probably out back doing drugs or skipping class altogether."

"Where's Lovino? Sorry, I don't know. But everyone's worried about you, Antonio. If you think you're being brave for tutoring a violent and disturbed student you should know it's not worth it."

As Antonio ran through the school his frown deepened. No one seemed to know where Lovino was, and no one even cared. How could they all hate him so much? It was-

His train of thought was cut short when he ran into a tiny speeding form coming from the other direction. They both fell to the floor but luckily none of Antonio's things fell out of his bag.

"Oh sorr- Hi Antonio!"

Looking up he smiled, "Hi Feliciano. Have you been well?"

"Yeah! Its really warm out now so I can go to the park after school!"

"That sounds fun," picking himself up he held out a hand to the smaller student. Feliciano took it gratefully, clambering to his feet, "By the way have you seen your brother?"

"Huh?" Feliciano looked at him and blinked, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"You haven't seen him either? Did he even come to school?"

"Uh-huh. I know because he walks with me every morning!" Looking down Feliciano dragged his foot across the floor, "But when we got here today he wasn't talking to me and he just ran off without saying goodbye."

Antonio tilted his head, "Was there anything weird going on?"

"Um… not really. I don't think so. We were just talking like always, and then he suddenly got all quiet and stayed like that!"

"What were you talking about?"

"Well… you know those bruises he got on his face?" Antonio nodded, "He got those because of me. I'm kind of a klutz and always getting into trouble and then he comes to help me. And that's why he's always getting into fights and getting hurt! And I don't like it because I don't want him to get hurt!" Feliciano sniffed as if he was about to cry, "So today I told him he didn't have to worry about protecting me anymore."

He blinked. This all sounded familiar, "Why did you say that?"

Feliciano's face brightened for a second, "Because I have Ludwig to protect me now! And he's a better fighter then Lovino so if I do get into trouble he won't get hurt! And now Lovino won't get hurt either! But after I told him he went really quiet and then he left! I don't know where to find him!"

"Its okay, Feliciano," Antonio flashed a smile, "We can look together!"

Feliciano sniffed again, "Really?"

"Yep. If we both work together we should find him faster."

"Okay!"

So off they went searching the halls, the bathrooms, the cafeteria, and the classrooms. While they looked there was something nagging at the back of Antonio's head but he couldn't quite place what it was. It was something to do with Lovino… but he couldn't remember.

Suddenly someone bumped into him. Tossing a 'sorry' over he shoulder he kept running.

"Well that wasn't very nice…" Antonio said, but upon further inspection he noticed that more and more students were running outside. Quickly turning he grabbed someone's arm, "Hey, what's going on? Why is everyone outside?"

The kid looked at him, excitement flashing in his eyes, "Haven't you heard? The Vargas kid is going to jump off the roof!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I protect him. That's what I do. I know it's too complex for you brain to comprehend but after that there's nothing, okay?_

_ You have no idea what my life is like! All I need to do is protect Feliciano and I'll be fine!_

Without a second thought Antonio sped up to the roof, telling Feliciano to call an ambulance. As he neared the doors he could hear a chorus of 'Jump! Jump!' growing louder and louder. It almost seamed as if they were chanting to his own pounding heartbeat.

"Lovino!"

He skidded to a halt, whipping his head back and forth across the roof. But no Lovino. Could it be that he wasn't there? Where else could he-!

Then he saw him, sitting with his legs hanging over the metal outcropping that housed some of the heating machinery. He wasn't looking down but out, his face perfectly covered by a look of calm serenity. A look of resignation.

"Lovino!"

Slowly Lovino turned to look at him as he got up as close as he could, his bruises bright and glaring in the sunlight. Antonio started at him, "Lovino, please come down. Please? Lovi?"

Lovino scowled at him, then went back to looking at the scenery, "Screw you."

"Lovino… can't we talk about it? I'm a pretty good listener."

"Talk about it?" Lovino stood, fists clenched tight and the hollow metal casing echoing with his steps. The crowd below roared, their excitement mounting to new heights, "Why the hell should I talk to you? You're an idiotic, jackass bastard who doesn't know a thing about who I am! You have no idea what its like to be me!"

Antonio gazed up at him with pleading eyes, "I'm not saying that I know what your life is like, Lovino. But why can't I find out? Why can't I learn more about you?"

"Because, tomato bastard, I'm now officially useless!" Lovino turned, the toes of his shoes suspended over the drop, "There's nothing left for me, so but out, jerk off and go home."

With that Antonio watched in horror as Lovino stepped over the edge. The crowd cheered then suddenly stopped, mumbles of shock rippling through the students like a stone tossed into a pond.

"You bastard! Let me go!"

Somehow, someway, Antonio had managed to grab Lovino's hand so he was hanging in front of the building. Lovino scowled up at him, and he smiled back, despite how the muscles in his right arm were screaming at him.

"H-hey, Lovi. Come here often?"

"Let. Me. GO!"

From below came the calls of students, "Yeah, Antonio! Let him fall, its what he wants! Drop him!"

But despite their cries Antonio only held on tighter, especially as Lovino started to struggle, "Lovino you're wrong!"

Surprisingly this made him stop, and look up, "What did you say?"

"I said you're wrong, Lovino," he grunted as a wave of pain went up his arm but he didn't loosen his grip, "I know lots about you! I know that you want to protect your brother, and it must have hurt when he told you to stop. I know that you like to look out your window for hours at a time. I know that you love tomatoes, and you're really good at math."

"Idiot! Knowing that doesn't mean you know me!"

"I know you can draw better then anyone I've ever seen!"

A stunned look came of Lovino's face but he continued, "I think that you can probably read lips or something because some of the stuff you've written on those drawings you couldn't have possibly heard. I know that you know everything that everyone in this school thinks or says about you."

"You… you bastard I told you not to touch anything in my room!"

"I know that you almost kissed me back!" Antonio screamed, panting from holding Lovino's weight for so long, "And that I really wanted you to! And that I want to know more about you so please… Lovi, please…" he looked into Lovino's eyes. He was looking up at him, no anger, or anything for that matter, written on his face.

"You don't know shit about me."

In one quick movement Lovino brought one of his legs up, pushing off against the building. Antonio's eyes went wide as Lovino's hand slipped out of his own. The crowd went wild.

And the next thing he knew he had launched himself over the railing.

And the next thing he knew he grabbed Lovino's arm again, pulling him close to his chest.

And then someone screamed.

And then the world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

_Beep, Beep…_

"Got any threes?"

"No, go fish."

_Beep, Beep…_

"Got any tens?"

"Nope."

_Beep, Beep…_

"Got and kings?"

"Goddammit!"

_Beep, Beep…_

"Shh! Gilbert you chick-obsessed imbecile! Quiet down!"

"Opps, sorry… got any eights?"

_Beep, Beep…_

Slowly Antonio cracked open an eye. The other followed. Everything was blurry and white, a stark contrast to the darkness he had been seeing for… how long? He couldn't remember. But where was he? Shouldn't he be at home? And what day was it? If it was Saturday he didn't want to be late getting to…

Lovino…

"Lo-Lovi…!" He rasped out. It was supposed to be much louder then that. And it wasn't supposed to hurt either…

Two blobs entered his field of vision, "Antonio! 'Bout time you woke up!"

Slowly his eyesight focused until he realized he was staring at Francis and Gilbert. He blinked, the corners of his mouth turning up out of habit, "H-hi guys."

"'Hi guys'? That's all you say after you almost get yourself killed? And all for some-!"

"Now, now Gilbert we don't want to shock our poor friend," Francis said, placing a hand on the albino's shoulder, "I'm sure the last thing he needs is an outburst from you."

"Hey, calm down…" Antonio said, his voice still a bit quiet for his liking, "It couldn't have been that bad, right?"

They both fell silent, the only sound being the beeping from some technical machinery or the like, "Guys?"

Francis looked at him. Gilbert didn't, "In all honesty if you hadn't hit that tree first you would be dead."

"…………O-oh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At this point they elaborated, telling him in as much detail possible what had happened. Some of it he could remember. Seeing Lovino try to end his life wasn't something he was _ever_ going to forget. He remembered Lovino's hand pulling out of his own, and madly diving after it.

"B-but what about Lovino?" he asked, panicked. What if he hadn't made it in time? What if Lovino had-

"Relax, Antonio," Gilbert said, waving his hand, "You're little jerk-face obsession is fine. Well, kinda anyway."

"Kind of? Well what's wrong, I-"

"I'll tell you in a second. But first listen to the awesome me relate his story!" Francis sighed.

Apparently what Francis had said earlier was right; the tree he and Lovino fell on managed to cushion their fall if nothing else. A few minutes after he blacked out an ambulance came, taking them both away. While Lovino had only received a few injuries, he had taken the brunt force of it.

"So," continued Gilbert, "when you got here they whisked you off to X-rays and CAT scans and stuff to make sure you didn't have more brain damage then usual. And then you went into surgery!"

Antonio paled a little, "Surgery?"

Francis rolled his eyes as Gilbert tried to explain, moving his hands all over the place to find someway to make a good diagram, "Yeah, you broke like… ten ribs or something. And two of them were really out of whack. So they had to cut you open to realign them, and make sure they didn't puncture your lungs. Which they didn't, lucky for you. At least now you'll have a weird scar. Chicks dig that shit. Although they'd have to pull of your shirt to see it," At this Gilbert wiggled his eyebrows in a way that was slightly disturbing. Antonio just sat there and processed.

"But what about Lovi-"

"Let me finish and I'll tell you!"

Apart from his broken ribs he had cracked his collarbone, his left arm was in a cast from where he snapped his wrist, and on top of it all he sprained his ankle. Plus all of the heavy bruises, especially one on his right calf from where it hit a particularly thick branch.

"Well, that's you in a nutshell."

He nodded his head. It was all good to know, but why were they torturing him by not telling him anything about Lovino? About his little tomato? …Hey, that was a good one.

"And Lovino?" Antonio asked for what he hoped would be the last time.

Gilbert shrugged, "He's got a broken leg. After you two blacked out you kind of landed on it."

Antonio felt both guilty and relieved at the same time. If that was all he could apologize later, with more tomatoes. Maybe he could cook something.

"Where is he? Is he close by? Can I see him?"

Once again Francis and Gilbert exchanged a look. Antonio tilted his head, which kind of hurt because of how stiff it was. Francis sighed, and put down the _Gourmet _he was reading while Gilbert was talking.

"Your _petit ami_ is two floors up. No one but his grandfather is allowed to see him, other then the guards and doctors."

"Guards? Why do they need guards for Lovi?"

"Standard procedure for people who try to off themselves," Gilbert said, "Do you want that jell-o?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About a month later Antonio was released back into the world. His ankle had healed so at least walking anywhere wasn't a problem. It was just the breathing that got to him. Since you couldn't exactly put a cast around broken ribs they had to heal on their own, which meant any deep breath wasn't too comfortable. But other then that he felt pretty good all things considered. Sure, maybe his arm was still in a cast and his collarbone wasn't completely fixed but it was good to be outside again.

About a week after he came home he got a call from Feliciano, saying that Lovino was coming home and would be in school the day after next.

"But Feliciano," he said, "Haven't you noticed that I haven't been in school either?"

_"You weren't? I really didn't notice! When will you be coming back?"_

"Probably sometime next week. But say hi to Lovi for me, okay?"

_"Lovi? You call him Lovi? That's so cute! I should get Ludwig to call me something like that!"_

Antonio smiled, "I'm sure he'd like that… And will you tell Lovino to call me? It's not really important I just… I wanted to say hi."

_"Okay, Antonio. I'll see you in school!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antonio walked into the building, fiddling with the handle of his new rolling backpack. It wasn't really his preference, but his old messenger bag hit his ribs when he walked which wasn't exactly a good thing.

As he expected Lovino hadn't called him, ignoring the phone every time he tried to call. But he hoped, _really_ hoped that now that he was back and could talk face-to-face with him… well he just kind of hoped that Lovino would talk back.

Wandering the halls people kept coming up to him, telling him they wished he'd get better soon and they were glad he was back. He nodded and smiled not wanting to seem rude. He didn't ask if anyone knew where Lovino was this time.

At least he would see Lovino in his first class. But as the second bell rang the Italian still had not come in. Nor was he in his second class, third or forth. And by the time lunch rolled around he had practically given up hope. He asked Francis and Gilbert about it later.

"He's not here? Strange I thought I saw him yesterday…" Francis started.

"No, no he was definitely here. He almost ran into me when I was rounding a corner in the science wing."

"So neither of you know where he is?"

"Nope."

"Sorry, _mon ami_."

Antonio looked down, stirring the leftovers he had brought for lunch. If Lovino wasn't there did that mean that he… No, his grandfather wouldn't allow that. And if it had happened, he would have known about it, right? But it hadn't happened which explained perfectly why he didn't know.

Keeping that in mind he finished his lunch in a hurry and headed to the courtyard. He didn't really feel like talking to Gilbert and Francis, and anything was better the being on the roof again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone, please forgive me for this horrible filler of a chapter. But I swear it was necessary! When I finished writing the last chapter it was an obnoxious length of 3000+ words so I had to split it up somewhere. And this was the best place. Once again, I'm so sorry, And I hope you'll stick around for the last chapter! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Lovino wasn't there the next day either, and when it was almost the end of his last class Antonio had made his decision to go see him, no matter how many stairs he had to climb. He doodled a tomato on his notebook.

_All senior students please report to the auditorium. All senior students please report to the auditorium._

Antonio looked up as the vice principal's voice came over the PA system. He knew it was only Gilbert's grandfather but he somehow always managed to sound god-like when emanating from the ceiling. Either way he stuffed his note-less notebook back in his bag and followed the horde to the south end of the building.

The room was alive with chatter when Antonio walked in. Most of it was pointless. Well, all of it was pointless. He headed in the direction of the loudest conversation and took a seat.

"I'm telling you the Gilbird can see through walls! Hey Antonio. Anyway I was in the shower and-"

Francis held up a hand, "Gilbert I humbly request that you finish this story another time, preferably when I have a set of ear plugs."

"Why you-!" Just as he was about to retort the lights dimmed, signaling that silence was required. With a muffled 'damn' Gilbert crossed his arms and looked at the stage. Antonio sighed and adjusted his sling so his arm was more comfortable. A few seconds later Mr. Beilshmidt walked to the podium, long hair tied back and his traditional 'no funny-business' look plastered to his face.

"Today," his voice boomed out across the room, effectively silencing any last conversations, "I stand before you as your principal."

A murmur swept through the room, "Mr. Vargas, a man who has served this school for eight years, has gone into early retirement," for a second he cleared his throat, then continued, "I'm sure all of you know the situation concerning Lovino Vargas a month ago," There was laughter. Antonio's fist tightened around the arm of his chair, "Can anyone tell me about Lovino Vargas?"

At first there was silence. No one really knew what to do with that kind of a request. Then one student called out, followed by another and another.

"He was violent!"

"He was a jerk!"

"A loner!"

When their calls were not met with opposition they gradually got bolder.

"No one likes him!"

"He doesn't belong here!"

"He was a bulimic!"

"He should have fallen!"

"He almost killed Antonio!"

"Yeah, the little murderer!"

Antonio felt all the color drain out of his face as more cries echoed through the room, all along similar lines. Was… was that really what they thought? That Lovino was trying to _kill him_?

"That's enough!"

Once again the auditorium fell into a hush, "I will tolerate no further accusations of murder in this school," Mr. Beilshmidt stated, eyes scanning the crowd, "What Antonio Carriedo did that day was one of the bravest acts ever preformed on this campus. And anyone who stood in that crowd _watching_ has no right to speak."

The silence was oppressive. It fell on Antonio like a lead weight.

Mr. Beilshmidt took out a paper from the pocket of his jacket, "Now that you have told me what you know about Lovino Vargas, I will tell you some things you may not have known.

"Everyday since the Vargas family moved to this district Lovino walked his brother to and from school. On more then one occasion he has protected his brother from robbers, and other individuals who would wish to do them both harm.

"Although not a diligent student Lovino took the senior finals when he was in ninth grade, and scored higher then fifty percent of our graduating students last year. Under a false name he entered a drawing in a regional contest this past fall. The image earned first place, and if he had not entered anonymously he would have gained a significant scholarship to the school of his choosing."

A small whisper went through the students. Behind him Antonio overhead a low exchange.

"Man, did you know that?"

"No way. Never would have seen it coming. You?"

"Nope."

Clearing his throat again the new principal continued, "Lovino Vargas has also been on anti-depressants for the last three years of his life."

Six lead weights, falling onto his shoulders. The room went hushed and Antonio's mouth fell open, the information swirling around in his mind like rainwater down a drain. Lovino…

"The main side effect of this drug was nausea, as well as occasionally dizziness and…"

Antonio couldn't hear the rest of what was being said. His mind was working harder then it ever had, everything finally fitting into place. The vomiting, the rattling in his bag that must've been pill bottles, his habit of never talking to anyone and crawling up to the roof to be alone, the _endless_ gazing out at nothing, the drawings stuffed away in a folder. The desperate need for the constant variable of protecting Feliciano…

Lovino was depressed.

And loosing that constant pushed him over the edge.

He had to get out of there.

Thankfully, whatever powers that be seemed to be listening.

"…retired to home school him. I assume many of you got you're wished; Lovino Vargas will not be returning to this school. That is all. You are dismissed."

And Antonio walked out of the building, the auditorium still saturated with shock, and silence.

When Antonio walked into Lovino's apartment building he was fully prepared to climb however many stairs he needed to, only to find they had put in an elevator since his last visit. Grateful for its assistance he hurried in, jabbing at the right floor number and waiting impatiently as it rose.

When the doors opened he rushed to the Vargas's door and knocked before he even stopped running. Instead of opening a few seconds later like he was accustomed to, Mr. Vargas opened it a few minutes later, looking more tired and older then ever. But the eyes still smiled upon seeing him standing there.

"Mr. Carriedo."

"Mr. Vargas."

"Remus."

"Antonio."

"Alright then. Won't you come in?"

"Yes please."

Like so many times before Antonio walked in and Remus closed the door behind him. He looked around, at the tables and chairs covered with books, papers, pencils…

_Home schooled…_ "Is he in his room? Can I see him?"

Remus nodded, "Go on ahead. Might do him so good."

"Thanks," but as he stepped forward he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Antonio…" Remus said, his voice quiet. The man looked at him, a kind of gratefulness set deep in his eyes, "Thank you for saving my grandson's life."

Antonio smiled, "Yes sir."

Walking forward, he hesitated a second before knocking. Would Lovino be different? Maybe he wouldn't even want to see him.

But he knocked anyway. Silence being the only response, he slowly turned the doorknob, swinging it open just as carefully.

The room had not changed much since he had been there last. The desk and the picture of the ocean still remained, the bed was still made. And Lovino was still sitting in the window seat. On the desk were bottles of pills and next to the picture hung a 'get well' card from Feliciano. Lovino's left leg was encased in white, and the blinds of the windows were closed. He looked exhausted, there was no color in his face and his eyes seemed dulled. But not much had changed.

"Lo…Lovino?"

Briefly Lovino looked in his direction then looked away, his face setting into a scowl. Antonio sat down next to him, contemplating what he would say.

"I… I see you got an elevator. Must've helped when you came back."

"My grandfather paid for it."

"Really? I didn't realize principals got paid that much."

"They don't. Its family money. He's never touched it. Until I showed up."

Silence commanded their space again. Antonio looked around. Then back at Lovino.

"Lovino I-"

"Shut up and get out."

"I think I love you."

"Screw you."

Reaching out he took Lovino's hand in his own, running his fingers over the pale knuckles, "I'm telling the truth."

"I don't believe you."

"You can."

"I won't."

"Lovi…" Carefully he leaned forward, pressing a small kiss to Lovino's lips, "Talk to me."

Lovino didn't react to the brief contact, "Why should I talk to the bastard who broke my leg?"

"I saved your life."

"You stopped my free will."

"I really like you. I didn't want you to go."

Mechanically Lovino trained his gaze on Antonio. He looked… confused, "You didn't want me to go?" he repeated, "What the hell? How could I be something worth dying for, you idiot! I'm nothing!"

Antonio kissed him, with more force and meaning this time.

"I-I…"

Antonio kissed him again, "But I don't think you're nothing, okay? So don't say that."

Startled Lovino looked away, "B-bastard. You shouldn't just kiss people out of the blue like its nothing."

"I've always been a very spontaneous person. And I don't kiss people like that. I kiss you like that."

"_Get. Out_."

"Not until you tell me yes~"

"Yes to what?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Hell no."

"Why not?"

"I'm not even going to be in school anymore. Go find someone else."

"I don't want to find someone else. It's too much work."

"Lazy bastard."

"I just know what I want."

"What don't you understand about the phrase 'I'm going to be homeschooled'?"

"I understand that's an excuse for you to say no."

"You'd never see me again!"

"I could tutor you in math."

"I don't need a goddamn tutor!"

"I know. But I could tutor you in math."

Lovino stared at him. Antonio stared back, smiling like he'd just won Double Jeopardy, "Couldn't I?"

A tiny blush colored Lovino's cheeks. It looked good on him, or so Antonio thought. Without looking away Lovino opened his mouth to speak. Or yell, as was often his preference.

"Don't you know how screwed up I am? How insanely messed up I have been for the past god knows how many years? That wasn't the first time I've tried you know! How… _why_ would you want to be near me at all!"

"Because, Lovi," slowly he reached up, pulling the drawstring attached to the blinds. The sunlight streamed in, illuminating their faces and the rest of the room. Lovino looked… beautiful somehow, "I don't care how badly you're 'screwed up' or why it happened to be that way. I don't care what happened to you either. I know that you're you. And that for almost five months I've been tutoring you in math. So all I'm asking is that I can still do that. Come on, please? I'll bring you tomatoes again~"

As a moth to a flame Lovino turned to look outside. The street was quiet, a couple they were both sure they'd seen before embracing under a blossoming fruit tree. A car rolled by lazily, and the couple kissed and walked away. It was sunny, the same old street it had always been, and that Antonio knew Lovino had always looked at in rain, sun, snow. It was exactly the same. But yet it was completely different.

"You stay around me and I'll ruin your life. I've ruined my own and everyone else's. So why the hell can't you just _get out_?"

"Because, my little Lovi tomato," He inched a bit closer and grinned, "You make me so happy and I don't even know why. And there's no way that something that makes me this full of joy could be bad. So therefore you're not bad, and you're not going to ruin my life! Right? Right."

Lovino continued to gaze out the window. Antonio kept grinning. He could tell Lovino was thinking and he didn't want to disturb him. They stayed like that for a long while.

"I guess you can… tutor me in math."

For a moment it was almost as if Antonio hadn't heard him, but then his face brightened like one hundred, no one _thousand_ suns, "Really? Lovi, that's great! It's beyond great its wonderful, its-"

Before he really knew what was happening Lovino reached out, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down until their lips met. He placed a hand gently on the side of Lovino's face, moving it back so his fingers mixed with the other's auburn strands of hair. He smiled into the kiss, feeling Lovino's hand come to rest on his shoulder just a moment before the grip tightened to keep him there, as if he could be lost at any turn. Lovino was like a burst of cherry tomato in his mouth- a tiny package of raw emotion you could taste in just one bite. It was beautiful. The kiss deepened for a few seconds, Lovino's mouth opening up just a fraction until suddenly he broke off. Which was fine with Antonio considering that this he-him-_them_ was so new. Lovino was scowling and looking into Antonio's eyes as usual. Blushing. Like a cute little tomato.

"Now get out of here before I smash your face into my window."

He smiled, "Not in a million years."

End.


End file.
